Megan goes and yells at her late grandmother.
In this one scene flash back episode, an angry Megan Harper who had been living in her old hometown of Rosehill, New York at that time, goes to the town cemetery and proceeds to shred her dead grandmother and her namesake, Meg Dale Hart, for what she did to her sister, Suzanne Harper Prentiss. Suzanne (played by Shanelle Workman) herself appears and tells her grandmother where to go. Scene The caption shows that we're in the Upstate New York community of Rosehill (the home of the long-defunct soap opera, Love of Life). In the town's cemetery, a blond haired woman is in front of a specific grave, but it is abundantly clear that she is not mourning her. She is in fact very angry. The woman in question is Megan Harper, and she was living in Rosehill at that point of time. She and Suzanne, her older sister, had a talk while she was visiting her family, and now the angry Megan is in front of her late grandmother's grave. The ornate grave said, "MEG DALE HART 1931-2008, businesswoman; mother; grandmother" MEGAN: You are lucky! You're quite lucky that you're dead, you old bag! I am sure that nobody sheds tears for you, because I certainly don't, nor will I! I may have been named after you, but I don't call myself Meg, I call myself Megan, nor do I choose to use the name Margaret, because I think you defamed the name. Dad and Mom told me all you'd done over the years. Aunt Cal did too. No wonder both of them hated your guts over the years, I am sure I would have. All I knew of you was from what Dad, Aunt Cal, Aunt Van and Mom told me. It was so ironic that Dad named me and Vannie after you and Aunt Van. It was clear that everyone loved Aunt Van. She was wonderful, so loving and so very understanding. Even I, who was more or less a handful, and believe me, I was, loved Aunt Van. She always told me that no matter what I was, I had a good heart and a great sense of humor. I will always cherish that. You, however, only gave me my name, and nothing more. But I digress here, you know me. I run at the mouth. Something you've always gotten on my case about. You always told me to shut up whenever I wanted to tell you something. Even when I was crying, it was always, "Shut up, Megan. Go cry to your mother or father!" I don't think you ever HAD a compassionate bone in your body! You treated Vannie the same way. I remember when Vannie fell and scraped her knee! You told her to go away, because you were on the phone. Granny Dale took Vannie to the bathroom, cleaned up her wound and put a band aid on it. She then comforted Vannie, and let her cry her pain out. Grandma Dale was wonderful that way! Unlike you, you selfish old bitch! All you ever thought of was yourself! You were so selfish. Even Granny Dale wondered how you and Aunt Van could be so very different. Whenever I cried, after you told me to "shut up", Aunt Van would gather me in her arms and ask me why I was crying. She and Uncle Bruce were there and they listened. Even cousin Stacy and cousin Lynn listened to Vannie and I and would make sure we were all right. You couldn't be bothered. But ONE incident sticks in my craw, and while it wasn't exactly aimed at me, it was still enough to affect my relationship with my older sister, Suzanne. Yes, Suzanne! Your oldest granddaughter. The one you so shamelessly called a Bastard! Oh, yes! You think I would not know? Suzanne told me the whole thing. How you were screaming at Dad, and berating him for the mistakes YOU made, and how terrible you were as a mother. Then, you called your oldest granddaughter a bastard! I have never known when anyone could be so callous. No wonder Aunt Cal left Rosehill with Rick Latimer, they knew what a monster you were. Uncle Rick clearly loved her, unlike you. And then when Cal's dad, Eddie Aleata, told you off, as you so richly deserved, Dad told me that you had it coming! Suzanne and I talked about things, and she and I are well on the road to becoming real sisters, something YOU knew nothing about. Aunt Van was more forgiving of you and no matter what you did, she always loved you. Even until the day she died, Aunt Van always spoke kindly of you, and never condemned you! Aunt Van never gave up on you and yet you treated her so shabbily! Dad told me about what HIS dad, our grandfather, Charles, told Aunt Van. Unlike Aunt Van, I don't have that kind of courtesy towards you, because I am always outspoken, something you always hated about me. Well, now you are dead, and you can't do a damned thing to me. I hate you! I hate you, Meg Dale Hart! I hate you for the crimes you pulled. I hate you for what you did to Dad; I hate you for what you did to Aunt Cal; I hate you for all the grief you caused Granny Dale; I hate you for the pain you gave Aunt Van; I hate how you dismissed Vannie and me; but I hate MOST OF ALL, what you did to Suzanne! Calling her a bastard! If there is a hell, I am sure you are turning on the spit down there, where you belong. You and your evil husband, the man who raped Aunt Cal! I am so happy Aunt Van and Uncle Bruce were finally spared you, when you died! Uncle Bruce made it clear that he did not appreciate what you did to him; and Aunt Van was so forgiving of you. I always wondered why Aunt Van forgave you, but then she told me that although you caused this family no end of grief, you WERE her sister, and Dad's mother. There are many things I don't tolerate, and one of them was what you called Suzanne. For that, I will NEVER forgive you for; nor will I ever forget it! I think even Aunt Van was horrified when Suzanne came over that day after you two had a huge argument. Because once again, you called her a bastard! Granny Dale was not happy, and neither was Aunt Van, Uncle Bruce, or even Grandmamma Carlson. I remember when Grandmamma Carlson gave Suzanne a huge hug and told her that no matter what you said to her, that she was beautiful. And that is what Suzanne is! She is BEAUTIFUL! And she is fortunate that she can forge on, from the damage you caused her! I hope you heard everything, Meg, because you got what you deserved and you can't take it with you! Good bye! And BURN in HELL! (A furious Megan spits at her grandmother's gravestone, and she storms over to a tree. She sees her sister, Suzanne. Suzanne comes over, and Megan, bursting into tears, runs to her sister.) MEGAN: Oh, Suzanne! I am sorry for what she called you! SUZANNE: She got hers, Megan, she got hers. She's gone now, and we're not defined by that old bitch! MEGAN: I hate her! SUZANNE: I know you do, honey. I saw what you did and I heard what you said to her. You did what I have always wanted to do over the years, but I wasn't able to. You're a braver person than I am, Gunga Din. MEGAN (smiling a sad smile at her sister's joke): I don't feel that way now, Suze. SUZANNE: I know, you've had it in you for a long time. Now, you can release it. Just let it out now, Megan. Let it out. (Megan breaks down weeping in her older sister's arms. Suzanne comforts her sister. Then the two look at the grave. Suzanne glares at it, and like her sister, spits on it.) MEGAN: Suze? SUZANNE: It's all right, baby sister. I want you to listen to what I have to say to her. MEGAN: OK. SUZANNE (glaring at the grave): What Megan just told you, I agree with, a thousand percent. I am not as eloquent as she is, despite my being a writer and reporter for the paper. You got your kicks by hurting people; Dad, Aunt Cal; Granny Dale; Aunt Van; Mom; Grandpapa Aleata, Grandmamma Carlson, everyone! No wonder Dad's father called you what you really were. All you did was cheat on him, and you were always so corrupt. I can't say what was already said, since Megan said it better than I ever could. But all I can say is thank God you are DEAD! MEGAN: You gave it to her with both barrels as well. SUZANNE: Thank you. So, what do you plan on doing now? MEGAN: Well, I think I am going to move back to Boston. SUZANNE: Really? What is going on? MEGAN: I think it is time to go back to the land of the living. You, Mom and Dad have been wonderful. Ever since Carlton passed away, I was content on living in the cocoon that home provided, but I can't hide myself any longer. I applied for and got the job as Press Coordinator for the Boston City Government. Dad also helped me find a house in Beacon Hill, so I am looking forward to this new stage in my life. Also, Vannie and Luke live there, and it is reason enough for us to be together again. SUZANNE: Sounds like you've found your place in the world. Something the old woman said would never happen. MEGAN: Yeah, I guess I did. (grinning) Wouldn't that curl her old gray hair?! SUZANNE (laughing): You don't mince words. MEGAN (winking): Never have minced words, Suze. And I never will! SUZANNE: Come on, sis. Let's get you packed and ready to go back to Boston. (Megan and Suzanne walk out of the cemetery, arm in arm. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes